


Seduction at the Ballroom

by ArgentShiroi



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentShiroi/pseuds/ArgentShiroi
Summary: Neyla may have danced with Sly Cooper but someone else had caught her eye.Sets shortly after Sly danced with Neyla.





	Seduction at the Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the second game and episode so picking the setting wasn't that difficult. Follows mostly canon and sets right after ‘Dominate the ballroom’ where Sly danced with Neyla.  
> Also, the inspiration came from France’s ESC 2017 entry Requiem by Alma.

Rajan’s musicians started another powerfully performed tango. Carmelita had few favourite dances and tango was one of them. The Vixen watched as her ‘partner’ was led to the side and the handsome and mysterious stranger laughed with her.

The stranger had been good so Carmelita walked closer feeling a little curious. The man asked her to dance later. Carmelita accepted of course. She had rarely any chance to dance formally with a decent partner. The man then excused himself shortly after. His business associate had something important.

The ball was back to endurable so Carmelita wandered to the balcony and looked at the night sky. Stars came so early out in warmer countries and the palace was far away from cities so there was no light pollution.

“He was certainly dashing, wasn’t he?” Neyla commented lightly behind her. He was but Carmelita wasn’t going to admit that. She had felt Neyla’s eyes on her during the tango. Few times their eyes had locked and the ballroom had felt electrical. It wasn’t even the first time but still confused Carmelita.

For weeks Neyla had stared at her and quickly turned away when their gazes met. One might think that it was a sign of interest but the constable went out of her way to annoy her on regular basis. It was slightly disappointing at least. Carmelita knew that Neyla had nicked a key to Dimitri’s nightclub and given it to Cooper. It was only one example but the list went on and on.

“What do you want?” Carmelita asked, not bothering to act polite. Neyla knew full well what she thought of her so why bother.

“I wonder,” Neyla drawled and walked closer. Carmelita could hear every single light step and _knew_ that the constable walked towards her with full confidence. Usually Neyla deferred to her but walked that way as if to say that Carmelita was in charge because _Neyla_ preferred it.

The tigress was standing right next to her, facing her. Carmelita saw the form of the constable at the edge of her field of view. Neyla was sipping one of Rajan’s cocktails that had probably enough odd substances to kill an elephant. If not, it was most likely spiked with strong alcohol.

Silence went on, seconds slowly passing like sand that danced in hourglass. Just before it would have felt awkward, Neyla moved a bit closer and put her hand next to Carmelita’s on the ornamented balcony rail. Slow tunes of waltz started to play inside and Neyla was still staring at her.

“Would you care for a dance?” Neyla asked, her voice unusually low. Carmelita turned to look at the constable, her eyes widening. She was about to ask if Neyla was out of her mind but the intensity of Neyla’s eyes silenced her.

The constable was serious.

Carmelita felt a faint touch against her fingers but she couldn’t look away. It wasn’t much but Neyla asked her permission to continue. The waltz was still playing. And Neyla looked more vulnerable than she had ever been.

“I…” Carmelita licked her dry lips. Suddenly the air felt hot and stifling. Or had she forgotten how to breath? Carmelita wasn’t sure if the balcony was spinning or just shrinking. It may have been expanding too. Thinking was hard and, oh, those eyes were still looking at her. Handing over the power to make the decision.

Without being able to form coherent words, let alone sentences, Carmelita moved her hand. Neyla’s hand felt so soft and warm, green eyes shone with joy. Most likely one of them initiated linking of fingers and moving two steps so they had some room. Carmelita didn’t remember how she ended holding the constable close and taking the swaying steps of waltz.

Her body was moving on auto-pilot. Neyla led her easily, one hand caressing her back.

_Oh._

Carmelita missed a step when she realised what was going on. Her eyes widened but Neyla was firm and urged her to continue. Carmelita followed the lead, her thoughts racing and heart thumping against her ribcage. She could almost see how they would slip out to more private place to continue ‘dancing’.

“How long?” Carmelita whispered. The waltz was ending and they stopped but stayed in the position. The dance had been slow but both of them had trouble with breathing normally.

“Since we were partnered,” Neyla confessed, her eyes wandering to Carmelita’s lips. The vixen saw it and smirked. Suddenly the struggle for power had ended. Neyla seemed less like someone who was waiting to backstab her and more like idiotic teenage boy in love. The sort that did annoying things to get attention.

“It’s been months!” Carmelita was dumbfounded. She hadn’t quite expected that for an answer. If nothing else, her expression got Neyla back to her usual smirking pain-in-the-ass-self.

“So, do I get a kiss?” Neyla asked cockily and lifted her hand to play with Carmelita’s hair. The act of confidence lasted about ten seconds that Carmelita spent staring at the tigress.

“With that level of seduction, constable?” Carmelita countered playfully. She may have made her mind – it was kind of no brainer when she had entertained few less innocent thoughts of the constable – but that didn’t mean she couldn’t annoy Neyla a little.

Neyla leaned forward, her hands wandering around Carmelita’s shoulders. The tigress whispered in low voice: “Oh, I can do _a lot_ better than just word play.”

Carmelita gasped when Neyla bit her ear playfully and moved so that they were less than centimetre from kissing. The air felt already hot but she could feel heat from Neyla’s lips. When she leaned forward, constable took a step away, smirking at her. She slid her fingers over Carmelita’s torso, leaving burning streaks.

“I think you have one more dance. Too bad, isn’t it?” Neyla was obviously enjoying herself. She took again a step forward, pressing their bodies together. “Think of me while you dance, will you?”

With that constable walked towards the dance room, hips swaying and leaving Carmelita breathless and uncomfortably aware of how much the tigress had affected her.

At the doorstep Neyla looked back at her and winked. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.”

 


End file.
